<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking The Ice (Dragon) by kyodragboar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407692">Breaking The Ice (Dragon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar'>kyodragboar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Defeated, Foot Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, One Shot, Sensual Play, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Submission, Training, need to feel safe, weak point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Toffee and Coven. Toffee, a rich, but lonely sorcerer living on his island estate, receives a rare peace offering from a neighboring kingdom...An Elder Ice Dragon of unknown origins. Uninterested in his past, The dragon-fonding Toffee puts his new pet through a rigorous training regime to wear down his independence.</p><p>All it will take now is a few touches and a single phrase.</p><p>"You are safe now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coven (Accursed Dragon)/Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Toffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking The Ice (Dragon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toffee walked through the empty halls of his island castle wearing his gray pants and vest, waiting at the end was the large frilled-necked lizard, Rasticore. wearing nothing but a loincloth, his body was adorned with jewelry fitting for a well-behaved pet. Toffee loved his pet lizard, His muscles, His unwavering obedience, the way he stood there. Totally enthralled, waiting to be petted. </p><p>"Is he ready?" Toffee asked his pet.</p><p>"He is. He had remained quiet though." The green reptile turned away. "If the training did not sink in, then he is unworthy..."</p><p>Toffee grabbed his pets snout and looked him into his eyes. "Do I sense jealously in your tone just now? My dear, Rasticore?" Rasticore blushed as he stared into his master's eyes. "I never play favorites, know this well my pet. Once He fully submits to me, I expect you two to get along and bond with each other...Deeply." He rubbed behind the larger lizard's frills and on his neck, earning a pleased sigh of bliss from him. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. forgive me, sir." The lizard said submissively. Toffee smiled at his pet's obedience.</p><p>"Then go fetch your new bed-mate's collar and...Accessories." He began to play with his pet's gold collar. "I'm thinking of silver for my new pet." He said looking at Rasticore's gold accessories. Having two pets adorned with gold and silver pleased the lizard to no end. He then pushed through the doors into his inner sanctum.</p><p>There, sitting on his knees, head facing the floor, was a blue ice dragon. His ivory horns peeking out between his shoulders as Toffee slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on the dragon's shoulder, before moving it towards his neck, then trailing underneath his muzzle before lifting the dragon's head up to look at him.</p><p>"Hello, Coven."</p><p>The ice dragon was silent for a moment before the training he endured kicked in and his pet etiquette took over his body. "Yes, Master?" Coven said instinctively.</p><p>The training Coven endured started out as simple chores. Carrying buckets of water from the nearby spring, to cleaning with Rasticore. But were meticulously designed to unknowingly weaken the ice dragon's independence.</p><p>The second stage was far most obvious.    </p><p>Coven was led into a room where he was restrained and suspended in mid-air by magic chains. He was then blindfolded, eliminating his sense of sight. Then, Toffee would begin to move his hand across Coven's body. Petting the dragon in a scandalous matter before stopping for a few minutes, then suddenly start touching him again. And It wasn't routine, The touches would come and go at random moments.</p><p>Coven thought this would not break him. He was wrong. Instead, this training was aimed at his weak spot.</p><p>
  <em>Touch.</em>
</p><p>After a week of this regime, Coven's body began to move on its own accord. Instinctively trying to flex his body to reach out to Toffee's retreating hand. Much to his own humiliation. </p><p>With the combination of these two different scenarios, Coven started to wonder how he was going to escape, Dragons are very sought after, so even if he did escape, He would probably be captured by the next slave trader to pass him.</p><p>"You are safe now." Toffee whispered massaging his shoulders. All at once, Coven's body went slack. Those words, the promise of a place to let go of his stress, his fears, His pain. Were possibly Coven's greatest weakness. Coven's eyes fluttered shut as his body gave way to the desire to be cared for. After years of pain and hardships...Can he truly let go?</p><p>Coven train of thought derailed as the gray lizard petted the dragon man. Rubbing his pecs next. "It feels good to stop thinking, Does it?" Toffee asked seductively.</p><p>Coven's eyes opened a bit as he heard that, he half-heartedly agreed. <em>It Did feel good.</em></p><p>"All you need to do is relax and let me handle all the hard thinking for you." Toffee said calmly. He gripped his horns gently as he looked into Coven's eyes. "You're past...Doesn't concern you anymore...You deserve to be free of such things such as trauma. Why does it have to be your problem anyway?"</p><p>Coven frowned at this, Why did he let it become his problem!? He has the right to walk away!</p><p>Walk away from...From...</p><p>Coven's eyes started to turn to a light-blue color as his mind dropped those hurting thoughts. What was he thinking about? It didn't matter, He was hurting. Hurting so much. But his master freed him from the hurt. His handsome master whose his own tail was thumping the floor for.</p><p>"Someone's happy." Toffee cooed stroking a dumb-downed Coven. "The spell you're now under will make you feel a bit dumber for a bit, but once your mind's rearranged itself you'll be back to your perfect self...But you'll be free of your memories and shackles binding you."</p><p>Coven watched his master as he walked over to his desk before he began to undress. Giving the enthralled dragon a show as he strips. "I trust you're enjoying what your seeing." He asked arching his perfectly slender back. Turning briefly to show the dragon his slender, yet muscled abs.</p><p>"Yes, Master. Your body is a temple." The dragon said panting.</p><p>"Good boy." Toffee said smirking. "Keep up the good behavior and I may invite you to my temple...To..." He slid out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor. "Meditate..."</p><p>Toffee turned to seeing the ice dragon now having a hard-on. His cock hitting his abs as he looked uncomfortable in his kneeling position. Toff smiled before patting his hips. "Come, Little snowflake."</p><p>"Yes..." Coven said looking down shamefully before standing up.</p>
<hr/><p>"Ahhh....Mmmmm!"</p><p>The moans ripped loose as Coven was laid on the bed. The smaller, slender lizard was stroking his cock, painfully slow. As if lovingly. He occasionally pecked Coven's chest with affectionate kisses.</p><p>"Good boy." Toffee said letting his tongue lap at Coven's exposed skin, causing him to grip the bedsheets, tangling in his clawed fingers. "Just let me take care of you." He reassured his dragon pet. </p><p>"Ahhhhh....Oohhhhh- Mas-Master..." Coven moaned out as he began to thrash his head around, the horns on both sides of his head made it impossible to roll over to lay on his side.</p><p>Toffee's tongue explored downward, reaching between his abs and near his navel as he moved his tongue like a ribbon moved by a skilled acrobat. His tongue left Coven as it found a new target.</p><p>Toffee's hand uncoiled itself from Coven's pained cock. Leaving the dragon a worked up mess before a new sensation filled the ice drake. Looking down he saw the gray lizard wrapping his serpent tongue around his rod. He pulled his tongue back into his maw before looking at Coven. "...You know, beside's your name, I know next to nothing about you, all I know is what the king of Orlen said in the letter that came with you. That a dangerously unstable ice dragon suddenly appeared in the middle of the village, after being spat out what the villagers described to the guards as a "door of light" How peculiar."</p><p>Coven said noting, his eyes vacant of any will as he stared at the fancy bed's celling.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, you could've come from another world for all I care, but one thing remains certain." Toffee said before adding a long lick to Coven's cock. "All dragons...whether native or not...are all destined..." He kissed the dragon's cock repeatedly with each break. "To serve...Me..." He then took the dragon's malehood inside his long maw.</p><p>All at once, Coven was assaulted by the new feeling of being sucked off by his master. The cold, lonely feeling he remembered when he first appeared in this world was all melted by the lizard's warm saliva.</p><p>After an agonizing time. Toffee pulled off and began to rub his shaft against Coven's. Gaining friction, admiring the ice dragon's descent into total obedience. His admiration of Coven was interrupted when Rasticore entered the chamber with a jewelry box.</p><p>"Perfect." Toffee said as Rasticore opened the box, revealing a silver collar. Toffee picked up the mark of ownership, letting it hang from hands before lowering towards Coven's neck and fastening it around it, sealing Coven's future as Toffee's pet. "You been a good boy." Toffee said leaning back to admire his pet's collar he then lifted his hips. "Good pets...are rewarded." He then eased Coven's cock into his body swiftly and subtly.</p><p>Up and down, The gray lizard went on the broken dragon's dick. Rasticore approached the dragon, leaned down and licked his muzzle. "I look foreward to serving alongside you...Brother."</p><p>The green lizard then kissed the blue dragon deeply as Toffee gave Coven his reward for loyailty. Watching his two pets getting along so well was...</p><p>Was...</p><p>"Ahhhhhh!!!" Toffee came as he was thinking that, spilling onto the ice dragon's chest, Coven came as well, deep inside the lizard. Seed dripping down the dragon's hips. He felt up his body as he breathed in those wonderful dragon pheromones. It was... </p><p>
  <strong>Intoxicating~</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Now Coven, you'll now experience my love from a different angle." Toffee said patting Coven's hips as he prodded Coven's entrance. The blue dragon was on all fours while his head sat in Rasticore's lap. "Deep Breath...Prepare yourself." Toff cooed to Coven as he slid his slender, yet long rod gently into his anus. Easing into the dragon as he claimed the last percent of Coven's body. </p><p>Coven eyed Rasticore's equally-sized shaft as it stood erect in front of his nose. A gentle petting from his fellow servant was all Coven was warned before the shaft was thrusted into his maw. The green lizard moaned as he gripped Coven's horns. After a few minutes of being taken by both ends, Rasticore yelled out as he came, filling Coven's stomach with raw lizard desire. The shaft was then promptly dislodged from Coven's mouth before being slapped gently on the side of his face.</p><p>"This is good." Toffee said before flipping Coven on his back. Rasticore was quick to grab his arms and pin them to the mattress, allowing Toffee to completely dominate the dragon. His thrusts started to become more erratic before, with a long and heavy moan, he unleashed his passion deep within the ice dragon, triggering a chain-reaction in Coven's own rod, releasing his seed onto his belly and chest. Which was the final push that Coven took to reduce him to a docile pet. </p><p>"It appears..." Toffee panted as he moved upwards and nestled into Coven's arm next to Rasticore. "...That I laid the dragon. Hmmm..." Toffee chuckled at his own bad joked before lazily beginning to kiss Coven's cheek. Earning a few happy noises from the larger reptile. </p>
<hr/><p>"You look wonderful." Toffee said admiring Coven's new accessories from behind his desk. His body was adorned with silver jewelry similar to Rasticore's gold ones. Rasticore was also standing next to the dragon in his servant attire.</p><p>"Thank you master, Rasticore was very skilled in choosing the bands for my arms and legs," Coven said in a perfect tone of docile obedience, Admiring his arms and leg bands. The following weeks resulted in Coven's mind to reset completely. Rasticore then cooed as he nuzzled his fellow servent's neck, The two occasionally showed heartfelt affection to one another. Much to Toffee's glee. "Hmmm..." Coven returned the affection with an affectionate nuzzle of his own. </p><p>"Come here and decorate the space on both my sides." Toffee ordered seductively, both were eager to move to Toff's side behind his desk and get on their knees. This was all Toffee wanted from his pets, to stand by him. Looking happy and beautiful. He petted them both, causing them to blissed into a state of submissiveness. As he did, he looked at the documents on his desk, A week ago, Toffee invited delegates from the neighboring kingdom to his island castle. Coven was made to fetch food and generally just be there to look nice. Upon seeing Coven's total obedience, they asked Toffee to take in other dragons that have been problematic as of late and had to be subdued and imprisoned. Hoping Toffee would reform them into loyal servants, in exchange. the kingdoms would pay Toffee for each dragon broken in and He would keep said dragons for himself...</p><p>Toffee looked at his files to choose which dragon to take in. Each one was more sexually attractive than the last. </p><p>Alone, and miserable.</p><p>He petted Coven's head.</p><p>He would save them all, Own them all, freeing their minds and bodies to the bliss of sexual entrancement... </p><p>He lifted Coven's head to scratch his chin. "All dragons...Regardless of his origin...Are all destined to serve me." Toffee said with a sinister tone of seduction in his voice. "I'll engrave those words...right down to their bones...Hmhmhmhm..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>